awoken something (incredibly extraordinary)
by cyclothimic
Summary: In which Lena is alone on New Year's Eve and Kara does not like it. Not at all. So she makes sure Lena is not alone anymore.


**i know damn well it's not new year but i've wanted to write asupercorp new yearfic sincechristmas and i never had the time so you can't stop me now suck it and read**

* * *

 _There are people who are always in love with the sky, no matter the weather. One day, you will find someone who loves you the same way."_

-Nicole Moon, From a Book in Progress

* * *

Kara was rarely ever invited to parties.

Growing up, she had always been taught that she needed to keep herself on the down low and be as unnoticeable as she could. Her mother gave her glasses while Alex gave her a cardigan that had never been worn – one she found in her closet, like these clothing pieces could help her in hiding her identity more.

And then she grew used to it, helping out her mother in the kitchen, watching her father work in the garage, and spending almost all of her time with Alex. She liked it. Besides, she couldn't really fit in with the crowd at school anyway, what with her yet-to-be controlled super strength and her odd love for Harry Potter that no one but Alex could understand.

When she joined CatCo, she couldn't participate in any parties even if she tried. Cat Grant drove her absolutely crazy with her weird demands and inhumane work hours. She could never forget that time when Cat told her that sleep was for slackers and a waste of time. Even when the older woman was kind enough to let her go home, Kara had become too tired to even consider changing again just to join a party.

Which was why she was here, flying in her suit at ten in the evening on freaking New Year's Eve. Alex had invited to this DEO New Year's Eve party they were hosting at the headquarters, but Kara had refused the invitation. She much preferred this, flying above the city and feeling the night air caressing her cheeks.

She liked New Year, don't get her wrong. It was one of the rare times she could actually see people of _anywhere_ united to count down the beginning of an entirely new year. But everything – everywhere – was too noisy and too crowded and Kara had never done well with people. She figured she could just save them the awkwardness of her presence alone and enjoy New Year's Eve herself.

Besides, it felt pretty depressing to participate in a New Year's Eve party when you had no one to kiss.

And she _definitely_ wasn't kissing Mon-El again. _That_ kiss happened in the heat of the moment and he had too much spit to her liking.

" _You can go home, Jess. Enjoy the year while it lasts_."

" _Oh, I'm going to celebrate the end of it. This year hasn't exactly been nice to any of us. You should go home too, Miss Luthor_."

Kara halted in her flight and stopped just a few hundred feet from a recognizable building in the distance, the top floor still illuminated. She concentrated her vision and ended up seeing Lena Luthor sitting at her desk, still impeccable as always even at ten in the evening, and talking to Jess, her assistant.

Kara always tried to _not_ eavesdrop or peek on anyone. The fact that she had these powers didn't give her the right to invade their privacy. But somehow, she could always pick up Lena Luthor – either by hearing or by sight – wherever she was and whenever it was. Kara never allowed herself to ponder over the why of it all; it was a can of worms she wasn't ready to open yet.

" _Jess, you know I don't celebrate these things_."

Lena had her back to her but Kara didn't like the intonation of Lena's voice – it was a little too melancholic and self-depreciative. And the Lena she knew was someone with a hell of a lot of confidence, not that Kara knew her very well, but she liked to think that was a good judge of character.

Also, Kara didn't like the pitiful look that took over Jess' face as well.

Actually, she didn't like the entire conversation that was going on. And she was very tempted to just swoop down there and kiss the goddamn – wait, _what_?

" _Miss Luthor, it's New Year's Eve. The work can wait_."

" _Jess, goodnight_."

And then Jess just sighed, because everyone knew that Lena was nothing if not stubborn. After all, Kara had firsthand experience in how stubborn the woman could be.

" _Goodnight, Miss Luthor_."

Kara waited until Jess was out of the room before she flew towards the direction of the L Corp building. God, she wished those lowlife criminals lurking in the streets of National City tonight would take a break, only because it was New Year's Eve, because she definitely knew that once she was in Lena's proximity, she would find it very hard to leave just to fight crime.

She made a soft landing on Lena's balcony, not wanting to surprise Lena – but well, also kind of wanting to surprise Lena. She stood there for awhile, watching Lena from behind as the woman just stared at the door that Jess had just exited, the blue pen she was holding twirling between her fingers. The woman had really nimble fingers.

And then Lena just sighed, lowering her head as she looked at the open laptop on her desk. "Another New Year's Eve alone," she muttered to herself. Kara was sure that Lena had only meant for that to be heard by _no one_ , but really, Kara had _super_ hearing that was _super_ in tune to Lena's voice in particular.

Once again, a can of worms that Kara just wasn't ready to open.

Kara cleared her throat and went for the door, opening it as quietly as she could. "Not anymore," she said, mustering a smile, which only grew into an amused grin when Lena jumped four feet from her chair, her hand to her chest as she stared at Kara with a mixture of horror and wariness. That look dissolved into one of recognition and slight annoyance when she saw the blonde woman standing in her office.

"Ka – Supergirl," Lena addressed, shaking her head and laughing mirthlessly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Kara frowned slightly at the minor slip. Did she know? She couldn't, could she? "Still not understanding the purpose of the door, I see," the raven haired woman observed, gesturing in the general direction of the main door that led to her office.

Kara blinked a few times before she heaved a nervous chuckle, gesturing lamely at the balcony entrance as she said, "That's a door." Okay, that was a bad excuse, but sue her for getting distracted by a million things all at once.

Like how Lena looked absolutely beautiful even at this hour of the night, with her hair tied up in a neat ponytail, and dressed up in a red almost see-through blouse and a pair of dark blue skintight jeans. It certainly didn't escape Kara's notice that their colors matched.

And the fact that Lena's verbal slip set off a few alarms in Kara's head. She was pretty sure that the other woman was going to say her name – her actual name – but she really didn't want to talk about that right now, not when Lena was in desperate need of some holiday cheer and Kara would be damned if she left at the end of the night failing her mission of providing that exact cheer.

Thankfully, Lena didn't seem offended by her lame remark. Instead, she just smiled in amusement. Kara couldn't help but winced slightly at the sight of not seeing Lena's _full_ smile. If she hadn't been one of the lucky recipients of Lena's unabashed and unrestrained smile, she wouldn't have known that there was a frown at the left edge of Lena's lips, and that her dimples were nowhere to be seen.

Kara really liked her dimples.

Kara was also wondering to whom else Lena had truly smiled at. A selfish part of her wanted to be the only one.

"Not celebrating the impending New Year, Miss Luthor?" Kara initiated, breaking the silence as she ambled over to Lena's desk and stood by her, her fingers laced at her back. She was keeping herself from reaching out to give Lena a long hug after she had heard – okay, well, eavesdropped on – earlier.

Lena looked down at her desk, drumming her fingers on the lid of her laptop. "I haven't celebrated anything since they took Lex away," she admitted after a prolonged moment of hesitation. And then she smiled depreciatingly. "And I don't know why I just told you that."

Kara took a step closer to the woman, as if being closer meant that she could take away all of Lena's sorrow tonight. She knew damn well it wasn't that easy. "Hey," she prompted softly. When Lena lifted her eyes, Kara marveled at the green of her eyes. And then the blonde smiled comfortingly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The raven haired woman's eyes widened slightly, and a pang hit Kara in the chest. How much hurt had this woman endured to be so surprised at a simple permission to lean her head on a shoulder? And then Lena smiled, nodding. "You know, I've lived for 27 years, and only two people had told me that in all of them."

Kara clenched her jaw. She was really feeling the urge to find out whoever it was that had done so much damage to Lena – Lillian Luthor being first on the list – and beat the crap out of them. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Lex," Lena said, licking her lips as she sucked in a sharp breath. "And Kara."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought Lena might have sent her a knowing look at the mention of her name. Kara cleared her throat, nodding with a smile. "Kara's a nice person."

Lena hummed in agreement. "Yeah."

The blonde watched as Lena lowered her head again and stared down at her lap. Her eyes traveled over to Lena's fingers, which hadn't stopped drumming against the lid of her laptop since she entered the office.

She hated this. She hated that Lena was alone on New Year's Eve. Sure, she herself was alone on New Year's too, but she knew that she had people she could fall back on if she needed them. Her presence would be welcomed if she showed up at the DEO New Year's Eve party or the CatCo New Year's Eve party. She knew Alex would welcome her with open arms, or James would hand her a glass of red wine his billion dollar smile even though he knew she didn't drink.

But Lena had no one to fall back on. Her mother was supposed to be someone she could rely on, but that woman turned out to be a wretched woman obsessed with power and the destruction of alien kind.

She tilted her head, trying to get a glimpse of Lena's face, but her face was hidden from Kara's viewpoint, try as she might to lower her position to look at her. She cleared her throat, attracting Lena's attention.

There they were, those beautiful green eyes. She could stare into them forever.

"Let's start getting you into celebrating again, starting with today with me," she suggested, purposely wiggling her eyebrows to add a little mischief into the somber atmosphere.

"What?"

"New Year! 2017! New Year, new tradition!" Kara exclaimed. She jumped on her toes and grinned at the other woman. "What do you say?"

Lena stared at her for a long while, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. Kara had never seen the woman so struck before. Honestly, a normal human being should _not_ be so surprised at the idea of welcoming New Year with high spirits, or _anything_ related to celebration really. But then again, Lena wasn't a normal human being; she was exquisite and smart and one of the most powerful women in the world.

"H-how?" Lena stuttered.

Kara released a long hum as she looked around the room, eyes lighting up at the sight of the red wine bottle sitting on the coffee table in Lena's office. In a quick swoop, she procured the bottle and two glasses from the cabinet. And then she grinned excitedly at Lena.

"I'm gonna take you flying."

"With wine?"

"Miss Luthor, _trust me_."

She had an idea that asking the woman to trust her was not just a simple request; it meant a lot to both of them. Because Kara Danvers hadn't wanted anybody to trust her this much since Alex; and Lena Luthor had experienced too much in her short life to know that it wouldn't be easy for her to just trust someone.

This was why she was beyond relieved and more than delighted when Lena nodded with an exaggerated sigh of giving up. Lena stood up and flourished her arms at Kara. "I have flown before. A lot."

"Yes," Kara drew out cheekily, "but have you flown with Supergirl before?" She winked.

Lena's cheeks flushed with red, which caused Kara to blush as well. "Fine. Let me just grab my coat."

Fifteen minutes later, Lena was holding the wine and the glasses while Kara was holding Lena. Kara had tried very hard not to react when Lena's gasp rushed directly into her ears, but there was warmth spreading out at the bottom of her stomach as soon as she heard it. And she had to marvel at how Lena just fit into her arms, her chin resting Kara's shoulder as if that was the place it was supposed to be since the beginning of times.

A sense of pride rose in her chest when Lena made a sound of absolute wonder as soon as they were in the air, several hundred feet above National City, no barriers stopping them from going anywhere. Well, at least Lena would have this memory to hold for all the New Year's Eves to come.

"Mind if I ask you where we are going?" Lena wondered when they had flown for ten minutes.

Kara had deliberately slowed down so that Lena had a chance to look at the city the way that Kara had seen it daily. The first time she had flown, she was absolutely mystified by the idea of an entire city sprawled out beneath her, the people going about their lives, the lights of various building shimmering in her view as they created a kaleidoscope of wondrous rainbows, and the idea that she was _literally_ flying.

She wanted Lena to feel that too.

"To the tallest building in the city," Kara offered vaguely, holding Lena tightly so as not to risk dropping her and to etch the feeling of Lena in her arms into her memory. She wasn't sure how long it would be until she could do this again.

When they reached their destination, Kara carefully maneuvered her way so the people inside the building couldn't see her. She didn't want people clambering up to get a photo of Supergirl and ruin Lena's mood.

She was reluctant to let go of Kara when they let go, but she had to. Quietly, she mourned the loss of Lena Luthor's warmth as the other woman stepped away from and walked over to the edge of the building, leaning against the concrete wall, as she stared out at National City.

"We're on top of CatCo," Lena observed.

The blonde nodded, standing next to Lena. "That we are."

She had seen this view a million times; she was going to have the opportunity to see this view more in the future. Right now, she had a rare view next to her and she wouldn't wish to miss that at all, so she turned and watched as Lena took in the view before her. She could hear every intake of the woman's disbelieving breath, and see every microscopic move of her jaw and her eyes as they darted around, as if she couldn't be sure what to look at.

"It's amazing," Lena commented breathily.

Kara fought the shudders running through her body at the sound of Lena's voice. She nodded and reached out to take the wine bottle from the woman, easily uncorking it. And then she poured the wine into the two glasses, handing one over to Lena.

"It's almost midnight," Kara remarked.

"Yes, it is," Lena replied, smiling at Kara. She looked around her, lingering at the city, and then back at the blonde. Her eyes were naked and genuine, unlike the usual guard she carried with herself in the day. "Thank you, Supergirl."

The blonde's smile widened. "To more celebrations in the future, Miss Luthor." She lifted her glass midair.

Lena nodded, knocking her glass against Kara's gently. "To more celebrations in the future, Supergirl."

They downed the wine and turned to look out at the city again. Comfortable silence settled around them like a warm blanket. She could never get tired of this – the hustle and bustle of National City and the presence of the most peculiar woman she had ever met next to her. They reminded her that there was something in this world worth fighting for.

When the people started chanting, the chants easily reached their ears.

Kara turned to Lena, taking in each detail of her features – the contour of her cheeks, the blackness of her hair, the curve of her nose, the green in her eyes, the redness of her lips. She lingered on those lips, unable to keep herself from wondering what it would be like to lay her own lips upon them.

 _5._

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

When Lena turned towards her with a ready smile, Kara leaped forward and took away Lena's words with her own mouth, one of her hands cupping Lena's cheek and the other firmly pressed on Lena's back, holding the woman against her.

The noise of the fireworks erupting in the sky was nonexistent to Kara's super hearing, muffled by the violent pounds of her chest and the onslaught of blood heading up to her head in a sudden second.

Lena was unresponsive for five full seconds. And then she kissed Kara back.

 _Oh_ , so that was what it felt like.

After about ten seconds that felt like forever, Kara pulled away, but her hands remained holding Lena against her. She mustered a nervous smile, afraid that Lena would be unhappy with her sudden violation of her private space.

But then, Lena surprised her – _again_ – by resting her forehead against Kara's with a satisfied smile.

"Happy New Year, Kara," she whispered.

Kara froze, her eyes widening. And then she relaxed, a stupid chuckle escaping her lips, because she should have known.

"Happy New Year, Lena."

* * *

 **my second supercorp fic! cheers! okay, let me be honest, my original ending was without a kiss but then i thought, it's freaking new year. they deserve a kiss.**

 **so congratulations, you got a kiss.**


End file.
